The invention relates to a feeding device for the simultaneous feeding of several continuously incoming threads can bobbin cases located on a bobbin holder for simultaneous; winding, with a carrier bracket and thread guides located thereon for each incoming thread, the thread guides being displaceably arranged by means of at least one displacement device located on the carrier bracket for the displacement of the thread guides parallel to the bobbin holder and for positioning the thread guides with clearly defined mutual spacings along the carrier bracket.
In a feeding device the thread guides serve as initial bearing aids when winding threads onto bobbin cases. With each thread guide is associated a bobbin case, the thread guides being mutually spaced in accordance with the spacings of the bobbin cases.
On taking up the thread, the latter must be manually inserted in the thread guide. This was easily possible for a person to carry out, provided that only a limited number of bobbins were located on a bobbin holder, so that the spacing of the bobbins and therefore the thread guides was not excessive. If, for increasing efficiency, several bobbin cases are placed on a bobbin holder, the thread guides associated therewith are distributed over such a length that the threads can no longer be simultaneously gripped by an operator and inserted in the thread guides. Thus, as a result of the spacings of the individual thread guides resulting suiting from the large number of bobbin cases the operator requires increased time and must cover increased distances for inserting the threads.
Feeding devices with a carrier bracket and thread guides for several incoming threads located thereon, in which the thread guides are displaceably arranged by means of a displacement device located on the carrier bracket for the displacement of the thread guides parallel to the bobbin holder and for positioning the thread guides in clearly defined mutual spacings along the carrier bracket are known U.S. Pat. No. (4,465,242, 4,477,032, DE 36 19 286 A1). It is disadvantageous that the feeding devices are only suitable for the simultaneous feeding of a limited number and in particular four threads, because in the case of numerous thread guides distributed over a relatively great length on the carrier bracket they cannot readily be brought sufficiently close together on inserting the threads by the operator for them to be easily accessible to the operator and so as to enable the latter to easily and rapidly insert the threads.
The main object of the invention is to further develop a winding device of the aforementioned type in a simple and cost-effective manner, so that a rapid and easy insertion of in particular a plurality of threads by the operator is ensured and consequently leading to efficiently operating winding devices.
Accordingly to the present invention there is provided a feeding device for the simultaneous feeding of several continuously incoming threads on bobbin cases located on a bobbin holder for simultaneous winding, with a carrier bracket and thread guides located thereon for each incoming thread, the thread guides being displaceably arranged by means of at least one displacement device located on the carrier bracket for the displacement of the thread guides parallel to the bobbin holder and for positioning the thread guides with clearly defined mutual spacings along the carrier bracket, wherein furtheron the displacement device is arranged in double homologous manner on the carrier bracket.
The thread guides are displaceable in per se known manner between an insertion position and a transfer position and in the first position the threads are inserted in the thread guides and in the second are transferred from the latter to the bobbin cases. By means of the two double homologously arranged displacement devices a plurality of thread guides can in each case be displaced parallel to the bobbin holders carrying the bobbin cases and a number of thread guides of both displacement devices, which are distributed over a relatively considerable length in the transfer position, can be brought close together for the insertion of the threads in the thread guides by the operation and despite this a complicated and cost-intensive construction of a displacement means for the thread guides, e.g. in the form of an overlong piston-cylinder unit projecting over the carrier bracket is avoided.
On bringing the individual thread guides into their transfer position for winding the threads onto the individual bobbin cases, each displacement device is so designed in per se known manner that the thread guides assume the clearly defined spacings of adjacent bobbin cases with respect to one another. The displacement of the thread guides between the position for inserting the threads and the transfer position for winding the bobbin cases is consequently defined by the displacement device.
In an advantageous embodiment the thread guides are placed by means of plain bearings on a common guide rod of the particular displacement device and are moved by the latter along side guide rod.
In a preferred construction each displacement device has tie rods, which in each case so connect adjacent thread guides that they are displaceable on the tie rod against one another between a minimum and a maximum value, the minimum value applying on insertion of the threads by the operator and the maximum value in the transfer position.
In an appropriate development on the tie rods are provided drivers or positioning means, which cooperate with the individual thread guides and consequently permit a common displacement of the thread guides along the common guide or on pulling apart the thread guides in the transfer position define fixed spacings of adjacent thread guides.
According to a preferred construction, in each case the inner thread guide arranged on the particular guide rod of the two displacement devices is arranged in fixed manner on the guide rod, whereas the outer thread guide placed on the opposite side of the guide rod is displaceable by means of a displacement means cooperating therewith along said guide rod. As a result of the fact that the in each case outer thread guides arranged at opposite ends on the guide rod of the two double homologously arranged displacement devices are displaceable along the guide rod and the in each case inner thread guides of the displacement device are arranged in fixed manner on the guide rod, a plurality of thread guides can be brought in simple manner into a position in which the thread guides are readily accessible for the operator and consequently the threads can be easily and rapidly inserted. Then for the transfer of the threads to the individual bobbins, the thread guides can be pulled apart and in this way associated with the individual bobbins of a bobbin holder, i.e. can be brought to their axial length.
The displacement means is preferably constituted by a double-acting piston-cylinder unit with which it is possible to displace with respect to the fixed thread guide the displaceable thread guides cooperating therewith and, by means of the tie rods, also the other thread guides displaceably positioned on the guide rod.
According to a preferred development the thread guides arranged in fixed manner on the guide rod of the two displacement devices are constructed as a component forming a fixed centre about which can be placed the movable thread guides for the simplified insertion of the threads by the operator.
Advantageously at its free end the thread guides have a receptacle for the threads to be inserted.
The invention is described in greater detail hereinafter relative to an embodiment and the attached drawings, wherein show: